


Made In Heaven

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Humor, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elles sont peut-être mortes, mais au moins, elles se trouvent au Paradis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Association Made In Heaven (and sequel: Unmade on Earth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148336) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Prompt : Chocolat chaud et cheminée.

Elles sont peut-être mortes, mais au moins, elles se trouvent au Paradis.

Sara entend cela de façon littérale.

Toutes trois ont dû insister un peu pour pouvoir entrer, c’est certain, mais elles y sont parvenues. Pas si compliqué pour Veronica, dont la pire faute a sans doute été de larguer son fiancé. Mais Sara et les histoires de morphine ? Aie. Et Vee a dû intercéder en faveur de Jane et plaider un peu – certes Jane a tué quelques personnes, mais il s’agissait d’horribles personnes. De vraiment, horribles, horribles personnes. Un court séjour au Purgatoire devrait suffire, n’est-ce pas ?

Vee a eu du mal à définir le terme "court" dans un contexte d’éternité, ceci étant dit. Pas quelque chose que l’on vous enseigne en fac de droit, si vous voyez ce qu’elle veut dire.

Ce n’est pas très important, cependant, elles sont toutes les trois là.

* * *

« Un terrain de tir par une journée froide et ensoleillée ? Veronica répète-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Quel est le problème ? demande Jane.

\- Passer la journée sur un terrain de tir ? C’est ça, ton idée d’une parfaite journée d’hiver ?

\- Au moins, mon entraînement a servi à quelque chose : ils m’ont eue, mais je leur ai donné du fil à retordre. Je n’ai pas reçu une balle entre les deux yeux, moi.

\- Je n’avais pas de flingue, moi.

\- Il ne t’aurait servi à rien de toute façon.

\- Tu es une garce, » Vee remarque-t-elle sur un ton amical.

Sara désigne leur entourage d’un signe de tête.

« Les filles, faites attention à ce que vous dites. »

* * *

« Une tasse d’eggnog, des illuminations et des chants de Noël à ta porte ? » Jane plisse le nez d’amusement. « Tu es bien une nana, hein. »

Les premières notes de _Holy Night_ jouent en fond sonore. Rapidement remplacées par celles de _Jingle Bells_ parce que Veronica a envie de quelque chose d’un peu plus entraînant.

« La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, c’était bien le cas. »

La ravissante et confortable robe blanche dissimule peut-être un peu ses atouts, mais quand même... ça reste assez évident, non ?

* * *

Une cheminée se matérialise en face d’elles et une tasse de chocolat chaud apparaît dans la main de Sara. C’est le truc génial à propos de cet endroit : vous pensez quelque chose et c’est fait – ça, et les sièges d’un confort presque céleste. Sans mentionner la fantastique vue : pas de ~~satané~~ immeuble bloquant la vue.

Evidemment, il faut surveiller un peu son langage, mais l’effort en vaut le coup.

« Une cheminée et du chocolat chaud ? dit Veronica avec un sourire affectueux. Tu es vraiment fleur bleue, non ?

\- Je suis traditionnelle.

\- Si tu veux. »

* * *

Elles ont dû batailler pour entrer – juste un tout petit peu – exactement comme elles avaient bataillé ici-bas. Ce qui compte, c’est qu’elles sont toutes les trois là. C’est une entente conclue au Paradis.

-FIN-


End file.
